


All Through The Night

by danslavie



Category: Disney - Fandom, Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danslavie/pseuds/danslavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Hans strike up a forbidden relationship. Rated E for certain chapters. Introduction of more characters to come soon. Primarily Anna/Hans though may include some Anna/Kristoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter does not contain E material.

A knock came to his door, knocks never came to his door - everyone had just burst in lately. There was no point in knocking, he had no right to deny them entrance. However, on the other side of the door stood no one he could have predicted. Just a girl who had barely enough courage to tap lightly on the hard wooden door after standing outside for nearly ten minutes trying to talk herself out of it.

“Come in,” Hans yelled, his voice weak and hoarse after several months of his body being treated to ruin. He was forced to collect food from neighboring towns and drank nothing but alcohol with his water supply far from clean. The cabin on the outskirts of the kingdom had served as Hans’ jail cell. He should’ve been grateful his brothers didn’t force him into a jail cell but when it came down to it, it wasn’t his brothers’ decision. His father hadn’t the heart to lock his youngest son - whom his mother had always declared “her baby” - away in prison, so banishment from the kingdom was the next harshest punishment available. But every so often Hans couldn’t help but wonder which he’d prefer - the cabin wasn’t an official prison but it was pure isolation, abandonment and despair. Day after day he watched the mistakes of his past play out before him and imagined his future completely dissipating before him. He was running out of reasons to fight for his life.

But with the knock on his door came a summer breeze and the sound of quiet pattering footsteps stopping in his small entryway as the door closed behind his visiter.

“Who’s come to torture me today?” Hans laughed to himself, taking another swig of his whiskey preparing himself for whatever brother had come to make this day miserable. He sat up from the leather chaise that he’d positioned in front of the fireplace and turned to face his front door. Though it was not a brother that stood before him, in fact not a citizen of the Southern Isles at all, but a woman from his past who he was hell bent on never laying eyes on again yet someone who entered his mind in more imaginative ways than he would casually admit.

“Anna?” He sat up completely trying to adjust his eyes. He couldn’t be seeing things, could he?

“Hi,” she raised a shy hand to wave. Standing stiff in the doorway, there she was. His former fiancee and princess of the faraway kingdom he’d failed to otherthrow. The reason he was sitting in his isolation cabin drunk and brooding. He couldn’t bring it in him to speak to her. Was he to apologize, had she come to kill him? Was she here to take him to Arendelle, to allow him freedom under her sister’s rule? No… not that one, that was just too far-fetched a fantasy.

“What are you doing here?”

This was a huge mistake Anna, huge mistake! He doesn’t want you here, he tried to kill you! She thought to herself. Maybe if you sneak out now, he can convince himself it was all a dream.

“Hey, are you deaf now?” Hans rose from his chair, placing the whiskey on the side table and approaching her slowly. “Or did you come to the wrong cabin?”

“No… I was just in the area and thought I’d pay you a visit.”

“Well, how kind,” he scoffed, plopping back down onto the chaise.

“You don’t sound very thrilled,” she looked away from her handsome would-be prince to toy with the lace on the bodice of her dress.

“Do I have a reason to be?”

“Well, no, I didn’t mean-”

“Do I have a reason to be thrilled about anything these days do you think?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure what you’ve been up to…” Anna felt so foolish for coming all this way to see him. Of course he wouldn’t be pleased to see her, of course he didn’t miss her. She couldn’t believe she’d somehow managed to fall into this trap again - after all these months she still managed to think there had been something between them, that she had reason to miss him and that visiting him would be well worth the journey.

“Look around you, Anna,” he was frustrated though not entirely angry. “Do I look like I’ve been enjoying life lately?”

And she did have to admit he wasn’t in a very good setup. His cabin was a small with only one main room with dilapidated furniture crammed into the space with no apparent rhyme or reason. The place was littered with dust and debris and garbage of all sorts. His appearance was far less than the clean and pristine prince she’d met at her sister’s coronation. Though he was still ruggedly handsome, she had to admit. His body appeared slim and frail and he had a slight stubble shadowing his strong jaw line. This was not the prince she had fallen in love with and yet she had no complaints.

“I’m sorry Hans,” Anna said abruptly. The prince looked up at her in shock, a look of desperation plaguing his innocent face. “I shouldn’t have come.”

“Why did you really come, Anna?”

“What?” she was already reaching for the door, guilt pouring over her entire body.

“You heard me.”

Anna froze. She hadn’t thought of a good enough lie for him to believe. She could barely convince her sister that she didn’t require an escort.

“I’m sure Kristoff would love to come along, Anna,” Elsa had said in her loving and almost disgustingly motherly tone. “You two haven’t been as close lately, it might be good for you.”

And maybe she was right. Though Kristoff would never be able to understand why she had to see Hans, in fact she herself could barely understand it.

“I just - I needed to see you Hans.”

“Why,” he was standing now, pacing back and forth in front of his fireplace while staring at the ground. “So you could see just how far you’ve driven me into ruin? So you can have a good laugh with your Snow Queen and your… reindeer… man…”

“Kristoff.”

“Whatever.”

“I thought you knew me better than that, Hans. I’ve been thinking about you and I… I miss you.”

Hans looked down at his feet, a calm defeat washing over his body. “Well, it is good to see you, Anna,” he said, collapsing onto his chair once more.

“Oh you’re just saying that,” she had remained completely still by his front door and yet it didn’t take long for her to register how little distance was between them. After months of wondering if he ever still thought of her the way she thought of him, here he was saying it was good to see her.

“No, I mean it. It’s good to have company with good intentions. And you’ve gotten so beautiful,” he didn’t mean to say those words, he feared sounding pushy or creepy or phoney or really anything he felt on the inside. But she ate it up, she ate up everything said.

“Oh… stop, you,” she blushed fiercely beneath her freckled skin. Hans couldn’t suppress the smile growing on his own flushed cheeks. That shy and girlish look she wore the day they met was in front of him once again. Anna was here and he wasn’t about to screw this up again. He would’ve been more than happy with a marriage to Anna, if only he had truly done what he could to save the kingdom instead of ruining it all himself. He could’ve let the people of Arendelle overthrow Queen Elsa in the thought that she was dangerous. She could even live in the kingdom still but be deemed unfit to rule, and that’s when Hans would take over. The thought had gone through his head a million times but thinking it had done no good. Elsa was one of the most cherished queens Arendelle had ever had and Hans had been thrown into an isolation cabin to live out the rest of his days in solitude - he had no hope of becoming the King and yet Anna was still in his home. After he’d left her alone to die, attempted to murder her own sister - she had come back to him. This was not an opportunity to pass up, this was not a second chance that would come again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter does contain E material.

“And when is Queen Elsa expecting you back? The sun’s setting soon, you won’t make it home before sundown.” Please don’t let her think you’re trying to pull something, please let her honestly think you’re a better man than you were… are.

“Oh, whenever. She knows I can look after myself,” Anna looked away from Hans again, pretending to be fixated on something else in his cabin. “And besides, she doesn’t exactly know I’m here so… a little lie about visiting some distant cousins never hurt anyone, right?” She said it as if she was honestly questioning it.

“No, I suppose not. Explains why you came alone. I’m surprised. The beautiful princess of Arendelle traveling without an escort?” He rose from his chair and slowly approached her. With each step a different array of shadows made shapes upon his sullen cheeks and ruddy complexion.

“And what about you Prince Hans? A dangerous criminal such as yourself, alone in this cabin with no guards to make sure you don’t… I don’t know, murder innocent Princesses.”

Dammit, Hans cursed himself internally but attempted to collect himself, letting out a soft chuckle. Of course she still thought of him that way, how could he have been so stupid as to think she’d truly want him after all he’d done. He stopped just a small distance from her, his brain now acting purely on impulse. He held out a hand to her, hoping her to take it as a symbol of trust. He would never harm her, he wanted to say, he was ashamed he’d ever considered it.

Anna laughed in return and grabbed his palm, the warmth of their damp skin combining for the first time since they first fell in love - or what she thought was love. She was now learning love was much more difficult to obtain. Kristoff, for instance, for of course she liked Kristoff - but did she love him? She couldn’t really say. She didn’t not love him, but did she truly want to spend eternity with him? She looked into Hans’ big blue eyes and banished all thoughts of Kristoff immediately.

“Will you kiss me?” she asked desperately.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” she breathed and within an instant Hans had taken hold of the back of her hair, pulling her into a fierce kiss that Anna was far from expecting. Passion and lust burned between their two bodies as they held each other close, tugging at hair and grabbing at skin with all the fervour they could muster. Their tongues fought for dominance as they maneuvered each others mouths.

So this is what kissing is supposed to feel like, Anna thought to herself, thinking of the chaste kisses her and Kristoff had shared in the past. Hans had taken full control over her body by this point and she certainly wasn’t complaining. His actions felt more desperate than eager but she allowed it for he’d been alone in this cabin for so long, she felt bad for him. Perhaps another one of his tricks but she scarcely cared, she wanted this just as badly too.

Hans pulled her through his room, mentally trying to decide where would be best to take her. The chaise was small and the bed was creaky but those were his only options. He opted for the chaise since it required the least amount of time to get to. Hans spun Anna onto his leather seat and pressed her down gently. She looked extremely willing, running her hands down his chest and blushing like a schoolgirl. He couldn’t be more pleased.

His hands, nervous as he felt to finally make it up to this wondrous girl from his past, were steady as they hiked up her skirts above her knees. As he moved, staring down at the small frame beneath him, she began reaching up to unbutton the tattered old dress shirt he wore. His suspenders had already fallen down during their passionate kissing and now she was ready to do more damage.

Pushing his shirt off and onto the floor and exposing his toned chest, Hans fumbled for the draw strings on Anna’s bloomers. He was far from eager to fumbling with the rest of her clothing, for the would take ages to remove and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. She assisted him in kicking off her pantaloons and he proceeded to spread her legs wide before him. His hand felt for the warmth between her legs and she nearly squealed at his touch before closing her eyes as a deep ecstasy overtook her body.

Anna was more than amazed as Hans began evoking feelings in her she’d never experienced before. Kristoff and her had never gone this far and everyone in the kingdom expected them to be married within the next year. Oh god, could she not marry Kristoff after this? She decided not to think about it and looked down to Hans instead, lost in a mass of skirts and touching her in ways she didn’t know was possible to be touched.

Hans began to grow weary as Anna squirmed beneath him, moaning loudly with pleasure. He was becoming undone before her and could barely stand watching her writhe before him.

“H-Hans!” She gasped. “I want you.”

Did she fully know what that entailed? Neither of them knew but Hans wasn’t about to turn it down. He unfastened his trousers and Anna quickly managed as best she could to remove her big, bulky gown. She was left before him in nothing but a thin slip and corset, Hans completely bereft of clothes with his arousal growing at the sight of her. He leaned in to kiss her again, his hands grabbing at the base of her slip to pull it up over her head. Her auburn hair falling away from its carefully designed updo with each move of her body against the chaise. Her chest heaved beneath her corset as Hans lowered himself closer to her. He took caution as he entered her, knowing her young and sensitive and wanting so earnestly not to harm the poor young Princess again.

Anna gasped upon his intrusion but remained calm and looked to truly be taking pleasure after a few moments of stifled pain. Hans, in the midst of his thrusts, tore the latches on her corset off and allowed it to fall to the side, exposing her breasts and bare body completely to him. He dipped down to nip at her hardened nipples, kissing the soft flesh around them. She nearly shook beneath him, grabbing hold of his shoulders as her hips bucked to meet him.

The young pair were overcome with pleasure, wanting only to find their peak and never hoping to let go of one another. With a deep and abrupt thrust Anna felt herself suddenly falling into a whirlpool of light, a feeling so heightening like something she had never felt before. She cried out in pleasure and Hans took note to himself that he had finally done something right, Anna simply couldn’t hate him after the sheer joy that was spread over her face. He reached his climax moments later, leaning in to suck at a soft spot on her neck as his thrusts slowed and became irregular as he came down from his orgasm.

After several seconds of panting and sweating in the silence of the cabin, Hans sat at Anna’s feet near the end of the chaise as he wiped a hand over his brow and attempted to fully collect himself. He turned to Anna, a vision laying before him. How could he have gotten so lucky?

“Will you stay the night, Anna?”

She took in a deep breath of air before sitting up to join him, her arms wrapping around his large chest. “Only if there’s more of that in store,” she said with a giggle, bringing her lips to his cheek before collapsing back onto the leather chaise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter does contain E material.

The sun rose over the kingdom of The Southern Isles and just outside the town, small beams of light slid through the trees and lit up the cabin that housed Prince Hans. He awoke as if from a nightmare, sweating and breathing heavily. He felt scared but didn’t know what from. It wasn’t often anymore that he awoke unsure of where he was, having to tell himself all over again each morning that this was where he lived now and that his room in the castle belonged to him no more.  
He relaxed his body and tried to let it sink back down into the mattress when he caught something from the corner of his eye. A mess of red hair atop an angelically regal face. Of course, he said to himself, Princess Anna had stayed the night.  
He didn’t want to wake her and yet the passion filling his heart could barely stop him from reaching out to touch her. She was completely his last night and oh what he had been missing out on. He was of course pleased with this outcome but couldn’t help curse himself on the life he’d thrown away.  
A hand swept through the young Princess’ hair and suddenly she stirred awake. Her blue eyes gleaming in the light of the morning as they took in the sight of the Prince beside her. No words were spoken but two soft smiles exchanging as if to say “I’m so glad for last night, I don’t want this to end.”  
Anna ran soft fingers over the stubble on his cheeks. Every flaw about him seemed perfect to her and after the joy of last night, how was she to think any differently. She didn’t have it in her to tell him that she had to leave that day, the smile on his tired face told her just how grateful he was for this one night of acceptance and love.  
“Good morning, Hans,” she said, in a groggy and breathy voice. She hoped to be able to pull it off as sexy but somehow it just didn’t feel like that was going to happen. Hans’ smile didn’t falter however so she figured she must be doing something right in all of this, though she couldn’t figure out how.  
“Good morning, Anna,” he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. God did Anna feel like she was living in a dream. As long as she didn’t think of the details long enough, everything in her life felt as if it were playing out well. That morning was the picture of perfection to stay the least, wrapped in the arms of her handsome prince. It was almost how she imagined her honeymoon with him - waking up in a cabin and having him all to herself. But sadly the situation wasn’t that simple or pleasant and instead of celebrating a union with him she would soon have to be hiding this very chain of events.  
His lips trailed down her neck to her chest and soon she was lost in a fit of giggles induced by his tickling lips. She lost track of him in her joy as his body hovered over hers, dipping kisses across her bare skin and trailing down her abdomen and lower. She thought of stopping him and asking him what he was doing as his lips met her inner thighs but a sensation shot through her body that she didn’t dare want to end. His mouth soon found the sensitivity between her legs and her body jolted. How this was almost better than all that had happened the night before? What more was there left to discover in the world of sex? He licked and sucked as Anna became unraveled in his sheets, hips bucking to meet his lips as she thrust into each new touch. Her hands intertwined in his thick hair, not trying to hurt him but clutching intensely to guide him and to brace herself for what she knew was coming.  
From her throat came a series of moans she had no need to hide. She was no longer embarrassed around Hans after joining with him so completely. His tongue flicked over her one last time before sending her into a spiral of pleasure, his name escaping her lips in an elongated sigh before her frame sunk back deep into the worn out mattress.  
Hans emerged from the foot of the bed, hovering over her and meeting her lips for another kiss. She knew she was tasting herself on his lips but the rush from the sinful act they’d just completed allowed her to revel in every new experience.  
“Oh, Hans,” she breathed when at last he lay beside her. Her heaving chest was finally returning to its normal pace. “I never want to leave here.”  
“Then don’t,” he said, turning into her. A genuine smile on his face. Oh, please let this all be real, Anna thought to herself. Please don’t let him be tricking you all over again.  
“You know I have to,” she said so soft she almost wished he wouldn’t be able to hear her. He did of course and met her with several moment of silence.  
“Well, if you’re so eager to leave,” he finally said as he rose from the bed, searching the floor for his trousers. “You might want to go now so you can make it to Arendelle before sunset.”  
“Hans please don’t be angry, you know I’d stay if I could!”  
Hans huffed in frustration, whirling around to looking at her. “Why did you come here, Anna? To satisfy your own guilty conscious for locking me away? Or is this your revenge? To fuck with my heart - to fuck me! - and then just leave like nothing happened?”  
“Hans, please!” tears welled in Anna’s eyes. How could she explain she had no ulterior motive, how could she let him know she’d never planned on doing any of this with him. “Please don’t be angry with me. If I’m discovered to have come here… if word of what we did gets out I- I’ll be ruined. I’ll be cast off and-”  
“Forced to live in isolation,” Hans offered, scoffing at her remark.  
“Would you ever wish this on someone else? On me?”  
Hans fell silent and turned away. He took his seat by the fireplace and pretended he wasn’t watching out of the corner of his eye as Anna rose from the bed and moved to collect her scattered garments across the cabin floor. She dressed in silence, fighting the tears welling in her eyes as Hans treated her as if she wasn’t even there.  
“I’ll come back when I can… if you’ll have me,” Anna said when she reached the front door.  
“I’d have you everyday for the rest of my life if I could Anna,” Hans said in a low and solemn tone.  
“Goodbye, my prince,” she said and left before he had a chance to respond, her heartbreaking over his final comment to her. Hans turned to get one last look at her, knowing in his heart that the chance of her returning was all too slim. But she had already left and all he was able to see was a glimpse of her auburn hair rushing past a window and then quickly vanishing as if she was never there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter does not contain E material. Also includes the introduction of Elsa.

Days passed and the Princess of Arendelle had taken it upon herself to spend most of them in her bed chamber. She was not ill though she lead others to believe she was. She requested not to be waited on hand and foot but simply left alone unless the matter was urgent - and of course fed when she was hungry. Though she didn’t find herself hungry, she didn’t find herself feeling many things aside from upset. She watched the sun rise and fall from her window, rejected invitations by Kristoff to come and visit her. She felt like a horrible person for not wanting to see him but the fact of that matter was she wasn’t able to find it in herself to look him in the eyes and lie about her journey. Anna knew he had plans to propose within the next year and clearly she was not fit for that any more, not by regal standards at least.  
“You are never leaving this kingdom alone again Anna,” Elsa said one afternoon, striding into her chamber unannounced.  
“Elsa, I’m-” Anna was sitting on the window seat, gazing absent mindedly out the window in her nightgown, drawing figures in the dust collected on the glass watching the moon rise over the fjord.  
“I know Anna, I know,” Elsa brushed her sister’s persistence aside. “What happened out there? I don’t understand why you won’t come out.”   
“I’m really just feeling under the weather, Elsa. I think it was the uh- the sun. Too much sun, you know how I’m not used to it.”  
“So you’re dehydrated or sunburnt or what?” Elsa laughed, joining her sister by the window. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”  
Anna let out a sigh. The truth would infuriate her sister, she wasn’t sure she had it in her to tell her. “I’m just sick Elsa, alright.”  
“Where did you go?”   
“What?”  
“You heard me, Anna.”  
Anna drew in a deep breath, looking up shamefully at her older sister. “I may have… visited the Southern Isles.”  
Elsa shook her head in disbelief. “What for? You know we’ve cut off all association with them. If you were seen galavanting through that kingdom, Anna. Why would you do that?”  
“No one saw me, I promise. Well, no one except for…”  
“Except for who?”  
“Prince Hans. I sort of went specifically to see him...”  
“Anna!” Elsa stood up in both shock and rage. “Anna how could you?”  
“I’m sorry, Elsa, this is why I couldn’t tell you.”  
“What did he do to you? Are you hurt? What else aren’t you telling me?” Elsa looked down on her sister with impatience while Anna’s face turned a deep shade of red.  
“What… n-no, I’m not hurt! Prince Hans would never… well, anymore. They have him living off alone in the woods. He’s not allowed into the kingdom and his family has pretty much disowned him. He’s changed a lot I promise.”  
“I don’t understand Anna, why would you go there in the first place? What was the point behind all of this.”  
“You’re the one who really doesn’t understand Elsa.” Anna rose from her seat and walked over to her bed to collect her dressing robe. “He meant so much to me and I know you think that that one day didn’t count, or the days afterwards. I know you think that what he tried to do to you, to us, takes all that I felt for him away but it just doesn’t. I don’t know why, I wish it did but it doesn’t. And I feel so incredibly stupid for it, I wish I didn’t have to go see him but I’m glad I did. It’s just so hard now that I’ve… now that… with um… I really feel terrible.”  
“Why do you feel so terrible? You haven’t commited a sin by visiting him. Sure, I don’t approve and sure if I had my way I’d have him cast off in prison where he wasn’t any allowed visitors but… you have nothing to feel guilty for, Anna, it’s alright” Elsa rose to stand behind her sister, placing a loving hand on her shoulder. But Anna turned around suddenly, tears welling in her eyes and causing more concern in the heart of her older sister.  
“I did something terrible though Elsa and the worst part about it is I don’t regret it. I’m glad I did it! I would never take it back and yet I know it was a terrible thing to do.”  
“Anna, you’re scaring me. What happened?”  
Anna sucked in a deep breath. She’d told her this much, there was no use in holding back the full truth anymore. “I sort of kind of…” Anna, out of nervous embarrassment mumbled through the rest of her sentence.  
“Anna, I don’t know how you expect me to understand you when you mutter like that.”  
“I slept with Prince Hans, alright!” Anna raised her voice significantly and then quickly sucked in her breath when she saw the look of horror on her sister - The Queen’s - face. “I’m so sorry Elsa, please forgive me. I know how much horror he’s brought to our lives, how difficult he made everything. I shouldn’t love him but I do and I don’t know how to stop it!”  
“Anna stop. Don’t you see, he’s just taking advantage of you again-”  
“But he’s not!”  
“He is Anna and I’m sorry but you’re a fool for falling for it again. You love him, you say? So what! You know you can’t marry him. And now you’ve… you’ve soiled your purity on someone like that. What happens when Kristoff proposes - or if you choose to marry someone else - your marriage will be a lie, Anna. You can’t marry, Hans. Neither I nor his kingdom would allow it, I hope you’re not too blind to see that.”  
“If I were thinking rationally at the time Elsa, I would not have done it at all. If you don’t think I realize this, if you don’t think it’s driven me to near insanity sitting in this room all this time just thinking about all the wrong I’ve committed… Elsa I’m so sorry, but like I said I don’t regret it. And he was not using me. He asked nothing of me. He was upset to see me go, he wanted me to stay. You don’t see how lonely he is, how miserable he is. No one should live a life like that.”  
“He committed treason on too many accounts to list. He’s lucky he wasn’t hanged.”  
“Is that really a worse fate?”  
“Clearly not if he’s got young foolish girls flinging themselves at him in the midst of the night.”  
Anna backed away from her sister, tears streaming from her eyes once more. “This is exactly why I didn’t tell you. Please, see yourself to the door.”  
“Anna, I’m sorry. I hope you’ll come by for dinner. Or at least let Kristoff in, he’s concerned for you.”  
Anna simply shook her head. “Goodnight, Elsa.”  
“Goodnight, Anna.”


End file.
